More Than High School
by kitcool
Summary: This story is about six very different girls who meet the winx girls. When the winx club and the boys find out that these girls girls mean more to Magix than any body thought the winx girls and their boys have to teach them and protect them.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Kitcool this is my first story on here so please go easy on me. This story is called More Than High School. I have been working on it for a long time, so, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the winx club or any other characters that you might recognize.

This story is about six very different girls who meet the winx girls. When the winx club and the boys find out that these girls mean more to Magix than anybody thought, the winx girls and their boys have to teach them, protect them, and hope that they stop arguing.

Chapter 1: What a witch!

Summer just ended which means a new school year, new students, and old students coming back.

Anna-Lee, Princess of Banes and her best friend, Daria, Lady-In-Waiting of Banes were walking around their new school. Both were bored to death because they had to listen to Ms. Griselda talk about the rules which took an hour and let me tell you it does not smile, no matter what.

"Why don't we go to our dorm, my feet hurt, my head hurts, and I just want to lie down" Daria complained for the sixth time in two minutes.

"Fine, gosh, I'm wearing high hills and I don't complain so much" Anna said shaking her head.

They walked to their dorm but on their way there they ran into one of their roommates, ALexis, they had met her earlier but she left before they could ask her if she wanted to walk with them.

"Hey ALexis, where have you been" Anna asked nicely "none of your bizz wacks" ALexis sneered and walked off.

Anna and Daria looked at each other and Daria said "I told you she's a witch" Anna rolled her eyes and they walked the rest of the way without any problems.

Over at Cloud Tower, school was also starting and everyone was excited except the triplet witchs Vain, Vega, and Vortex it was forth and final year and they thought it was a waste of time, of course, they kept quiet since they got kicked out of their house during the summer, Cloud Tower was the only place they had, so, they took advantage of it.

They were in their room planning for a great year and Vain was getting frustrated because her sister were giving terrible ideas " we should drown the freshman's dorms' Vega was saying, finally, Vain snapped " that's enough" both her sister jumped and fell of the bed they were lying on when they heard the oldest triplet screech and they up to see her on the upper level against the railing and boy was she mad.

"All these ideas are a waste, just like this school, everything has already been done, its lame, we need to do something great, this is our last year, we need to be remembered, any **good** ideas" Vain said pacing.

Vega and Vortex looked at each other and it seemed they were thinking the same thing "**WELL**" Vain said impatiently and at the same time Vega and Vortex said "we could take over the universe" Vain stopped pacing looked at her sisters and smirking " I guess, we know what to do this year"

School was also starting at Red Fountain. It was just like every year boys fighting, boys getting settled in their dorms for the first time, and of course, Riven yelling at a freshman with his friends trying to calm him down, key word there is trying (Riven and the guys are now teachers).

"When you bump into someone, you say sorry, you don't just walk away" Riven growled at the freshman. "I'm sorry" The freshman cried, Prince Sky felt sorry for him "come on Riven, he said sorry just let him go."

"Please" The freshman begged "Alec" A girls voice sounded everyone turned, the freshman let out a breath but then sucked it back in knowing what was going to happen.

"Lex, we were just talking" Alec tried to explain but ALexis wasn't listening, she was glaring at the older boys "is there a problem here" ALexis asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah, there is, this freshman bumped into me and didn't say sorry" Riven told her. ALexis rolled her eyes and said "Oh I'm sorry but the streets don't teach manners" "I grew up on the manners and I have manner" Riven said Brandon chuckled imaging a nice Riven "nobody cares about where you lived what I care about is your hands off of my brother" ALexis said moving to stand between Riven and Alec.

"Oh, so this is your brother than I'm sure you can teach him how to say sorry" Riven said crossing his arms, ALexis glared at him and smacked her brother upside the head "I'm sorry for bumping into you" Alec said looking down at his feet. Sky felt even more sorry for the kid living on the streets and dealing with a sister that looks like a witch, has got to be hard. ALexis looked at Riven "there he said sorry I hope your happy, but next time you want to mess with my brother, well, I hope you have a strong heart, you'll need it" ALexis threatened she turned grabbed Alec by his hair and walked away.

"WOW" Brandon started "what a witch!"Sky finished.

I hoped you liked that chapter tell me what you think!

Bye!*


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY, SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG IM NEW TO WRITING STORIES ON FANFICTION! **

DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN THE WINX CLUB **

Chapter 2: New Friends

When Anna and Daria made it to their dorm they saw a note on the door that said *all students are here, please, unpack and get to know your roommates.* The two girls looked at each other and went inside to see a girl in a short dress that is very fluffy at the bottom and at the sleeves, she has sandles on that have flower designs on them and short blond hair in two tiny pig tails "hey, you girls must be Anna and Daria, it's so nice to meet you, I'm Bunny" the girl said very bubbly. The girls were taken a back, this girl seemed like a child "um hey, it's nice to meet you too" Anna said very unsure if it **was **nice to meet *Bunny* what a weird name!

Bam! All three of the girls turn to look at the front door of the dorm "Oh, Pooie" a girl said Bunny starts laughing "she said pooie". The girl looked up surprised "oh gosh, I didn't see you all" "It's okay, do you need help" Anna asked the girl "oh no, I'm okay, I'm Rita" the girl said " oh hi, I'm Anna and these girls are Daria and Bunny" Anna said pointing to the girls as she said their name "Hey" Daria waved "Hi!" Bunny said loudly giggling.

Daria looked at Rita and saw that she was actually very stylish. She had on pink Capri with the word *LOVE* in red letters on the butt of the Capri with red high hills and a pink belly shirt that has a red heart on it, her bright red hair was in a ponytail.

"Cute pants" Daria commented Rita looked down, smiled, and looked up "thanks, my big sister got them for me' Anna was shocked Daria never compliments anybody this is defiantly something to tell her big brother, Ben, he is Daria's boyfriend and a sophomore at Red Fountain this year.

"What's that" Bunny asked pointing to what Rita picked up from the floor "my Carnelous, it's a love flower" Rita explained "that is so cool" Daria said "that's lame" drawled a voice from the front door, they all turned to see ALexis leaning on the door frame "hey ALexis" Anna said "call me Lex" "hey, at least, we are on a nickname bases" Daria said Lex looked at her "yeah, we are" Daria started to smile

"We could call you pug face you know because you look like a pug" Lex finished smirking as Daria dropped her smile and scowled. "Why you little…." Daria started but Anna quickly covered her mouth, smiled a very fake smile, and said "we should go to Magix I am so hungry" "yeah, I'll call Mike to see if he would like to come" Bunny said clapping her hands and skipping to her room, Lex groaned, Anna looked at her "What" she asked dropping her hand away from Daria's mouth "that's my room" Lex complained pointing to the room bunny skipped too. Daria laughed.

**LINE BREAK**

At Red Fountain, the sophomore boys Ben, Chance, and Mike were unpacking their things in their room; they found that things go faster if they work together.

When Mike put a picture of Bunny on his bed side table, Ben had to say something "your still dating her" Mike looked at him "course, why wouldn't I be" "it's just, you didn't spend any time with each other last year" Ben said " we caught up with each other during the summer" Mike said shrugging, Chance looked confused, he looked at Ben, tilted his head and said "I thought you didn't see your girlfriend last year" Ben looked at him "yeah but I **have** to date her, we're in arranged marriage" Mike rolled his eyes and Chance still looked confused but they went back to unpacking.

An hour later, (with a lot of yelling, punching, and other sophomores barging in to tell them to shut up) they finally finished unpacking.

When Ben put the last picture (him and Daria on their last date) up on his wall, he heard a phone ring, not knowing whose it was, he looked around the room. "Dude" Ben looked over to Mike "your phone is ringing" Mike looked at his phone and saw it was Bunny he answered it and said *Hey Buns, How is your first day at Alfea* Ben and Chance (who is still confused about earlier) looked over to Mike *Magix, I don't know, Buns I don't want to get in the way of you getting to know your roommates* he stopped talking for a bit but he was concentrated like he always was when he talks to Bunny *Daria and Anna, I've heard of them, one of them is my friend Ben's girlfriend and the other one is his sister, I've heard that they were pretty nice* he stopped talking to hear what Bunny was saying *I guess, we can come, it would be nice to meet your new friends* Ben was already getting his keys, as long as Ben has known Mike, Mike has never said no to Bunny, no matter how much he has wanted to.

Magix

"So, when are these boys coming" Lex asked boredly (AN: is boredly even a word) "you know, you could be nicer" Daria said crossing her arms "I could, but I don't wanna" Lex said crossing her arms.

The girls have been waiting by the fountain in Magix for thirty minutes and Lex and Daria were starting to get annoying, they've been arguing the whole time.

Bunny has been looking every where trying to find Mike, when she saw three lava bikes coming towards the fountain and parking near it, she knew they had to be the boys they were waiting for.

"Mikey" Bunny exclaimed running over to Mike to hug him, Mike (knowing it was going to happen) opened his arms wide and spun her around, when she finally reached him.

The rest of the girls looked over to see the guys, Mike (who was still holding Bunny) was tall, about 6'0", big difference from Bunny who is 4'5". He has black hair with a blue strip in it (Bunny must have made him put it in there since blue is her fav color). He has a dark blue t-shirt on and light blue pants with dark blue shoes.

Ben was a bit shorter than Mike at 5'10" just a few inches taller than Daria (who is 5'6") he has dark blue hair with a muscle shirt and plaid shorts, with jogging shoes on.

Chance was the shortest of all the boys at 5'8", he has white hair, a red shirt, and green pants with red shoes.

"Hello ladies" Ben said winking at Daria, she giggled loudly.

"So, thanks for inviting us, I'm so hungry" Chance said to the girls, Mike looked over at him with Bunny in his arms "dude, you're always hungry" Mike said laughing, all the girls started laughing (except for Lex), and Chance smiles, robbing his neck. "So, are we going to eat any time soon" Lex said putting her hands on her hips.

The boys looked over at her in surprise, ALexis is a very dark fairy who has long black hair that is all the way to the middle of her back with a black tank top that is diagonally ripped showing that she has a belly button ring, on her right arm she has a tattoo that is in the shape of a skull with an arrow sticking threw it blood dripping from the tip of the arrow.

Her black pants are ripped, one pant leg is shorter than the other and she has black combat boots, her make-up was very dark, she has five piercings on her left ear and four piercings on her right ear, her nose is pierced, her tongue is pierced, she has her lips pierced twice, and her right eyebrow pierced twice.

Anna realized that the boys don't know who the girls are and decided to take it upon herself to introduce the girls "I'm Anna and these girls are Daria, Lex, Rita, and Bunny" All the girls waved (except Lex, of course.)

Chance smiled "Hi I'm Chance and these guys are Ben and Mike" both the guys waved.

Mike than kissed Bunny on her cheek, making her giggle.

Rita saw the love in Mike and Bunnies eyes and smiled.

Daria walked over to Ben and kissed him on his lips.

Lex rolled her eyes and asked "are we going to eat" Anna looked over at her and saw that she was very skinny, so, she probably didn't eat a lot or she can't eat, so, she is probably really hungry.

" lets go, you guys, I'm in the mood for some pizza, how about you guys" Anna asked.

Everybody agreed and then they walked to the pizza parlor in Magix (AN: It's the same one the winx girls go to in the 3rd season).

It was six o'clock when they went to Alfea. Daria and Lex have been arguing about something for the last minute, Ben was talking too Anna and Rita about the ring he wanted to give Daria, but hasn't found the right time yet, and Chance was talking to Bunny about unicorns with Mike laughing at him.

"Girls, I suggest you say goodbye to your friends, **now**" Everyone (and yes that does include Lex and Daria who stopped arguing)looked up to see Ms. Griselda walking towards them.

All the girls said goodbye to the boys, the three Red Fountain guys got on their bikes and rode off. The second the boys passed the gates Daria and Lex started arguing again, the rest of the girls groaned and ran ahead of them.

_**AUTHORS NOTE: THERE YOU GO THE SECOND CHAPTER, HOPE YOU LIKED IT. REVIEW PLEASE. **_

_**BYE!***_


End file.
